


I saw myself in your eyes

by haechair



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Future Seeing, M/M, Random & Short, idk how to tag, mark calling hyuck baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechair/pseuds/haechair
Summary: Everytime Mark Lee stares a little too deep at Donghyuck’s eyes, he sees himself.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	I saw myself in your eyes

_“Eww. Please stop.”_

_Jaemin stuck his tongue out at Jisung who was making disgusted faces in front of them._

_“You’re just jealous.” He turned then to Jeno and continued clinging on him._

_Jisung scoffed and just stood up to walk away._

_The person sighed and rested his head on his palm. “I’m tired of you both.”_

Mark blinked and went back to his reality. He just looked at Renjun’s eyes and saw what the future Renjun sees. Ever since Mark was a child, he already had this ability where he can see the future of someone through their eyes. It first happened with his father. He looked at his eyes and saw him walking away from home. True enough, his father really had to go away and has never come back ever since.

His mother said that every guy in the family had this ability. Mark doesn’t know whether to be happy or sad about it. Well, of course there are some times this ability has given him great advances but sometimes it just puts a burden to his shoulders. Like he knows something he’s not supposed to.

“Wassup, meat loaf?”

He felt a cold can on his cheek and a warm body dropping next to him. They’re here in Jaemin’s house to do a homework, or was supposed to do.

“Please stop calling me that.” Mark sighed and accepted the can of soda Donghyuck has offered him.

They’re all draped over Jaemin’s living room, scattered everywhere while eating pizza and drinking sodas. They have opened the television but no one seems to pay attention anymore. Everyone staring at Chenle and Jisung trying to balance the cans of soda on top of their heads.

His friends do know about the ability he has and as much as he wishes that they don’t ask him questions, they do. When he looks at someone’s eye, it’s usually random. Sometimes it doesn’t works, most of the time it does.

And most of the time he wishes to unsee.

Like this time when he looked directly at Donghyuck and scenes came flooding before his eyes before one vivid and one clear scene appeared at the center. 

It’s me.

—

Mark thought about what he saw in Donghyuck’s eyes, probably too much than he should. It was just him laying beside Donghyuck on a bed. They were facing each other, bodies closed, legs tangled, and hands almost touching but not quite. He thinks about it and concludes that they’ll probably gonna have a sleepover in a few weeks and that’s what he saw. 

He convinced himself to not over think about what he saw.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Koeun asked him for the third time today. They were in Koeun’s house which was unfortunately meant Donghyuck’s house also as her brother. They were doing a homework about physics that honestly Mark couldn’t understand a thing about. 

“Yeah. Yeah..” He nodded and turned to look at Donghyuck who was slumped up in the couch in front of the television. He was watching this cartoon about two boys who always do ridiculous things at summer and never get caught.

They were in Koeun’s kitchen, sited in one of the high chairs placed in their counter. Koeun followed his line of vision and raised an eyebrow.

“Is he distracting? We can go up to my room if you want.”

Donghyuck swung his head towards them so fast Mark thought it would snap. He and Donghyuck met eyes before Donghyuck pouting and giving his attention back to the television.

“Uhm, No. It’s okay.” He cleared his throat and started focusing on their homework rather than on Donghyuck who looked undeniably cute in the couch. What? Did I just call him cute?

-

_“Baby, come here.”_

Mark turned his back away from Donghyuck who was now confusedly staring at him. He swallowed hard and thought about what he saw on Donghyuck’s eyes. It was him again, sitting on a bed and apparently calling Donghyuck baby?

“Hey.”

Mark flinched as Donghyuck tapped his right shoulder. It was lunch time and they were all at the canteen. It was just a normal day until Mark stared too deep on Donghyuck’s eyes that he saw his future again. Mark stood up and immediately walked to the library where it’s quiet and peaceful to calm his mind which Donghyuck has stormed.

He can’t do that now that Donghyuck is sitting next to him behind on one of the shelves in the library.

He has seen Donghyuck’s future before. Way too many to count but all of those were just simply useless. It was just him passing a test, riding a skateboard and getting an injury from it, or him hitting Chenle.

This time, he thinks it wasn’t useless.

“Hey.” He greeted back. 

“You ok?” Donghyuck asked.

He looked at Donghyuck and examined his face. His golden skin dotted all over with moles, his brown hair disheveled and is laying on his forehead, his doe eyes staring at him innocently, his cute little nose and his lips parted slightly, waiting for an answer.

He nodded. “Yeah..”

“You don’t seem okay to me.” He focused his vision on the shelf in front of them and Mark was grateful. He didn’t realize he wasn’t breathing until Donghyuck stopped looking at him.

He sighed. He doesn’t know how much he was asked today if he was alright. He was still trying to piece the puzzle together. Why does he keep on seeing himself in Donghyuck’s eyes. It’s weird.

It’s weird because whenever he sees himself on other people’s eyes, it’s usually with other people on big events. However, with Donhyuck.. it was just him with little events.

“These days..” He breathed.

Donghyuck’s head snapped back at him. He swallowed and focused his eyes on the bridge between Donghyuck’s eyes instead. He can hear his heart smashing on his chest. Why am I so nervous? It’s just Donghyuck, my best friend.

“I keep seeing your future.”

Something flashed on Donghyuck’s eyes. Somewhere between fear and panic.

“N-No! Nothing bad.” Donghyuck relaxed and nodded.

“What is it then?”

This time, Mark focused at Donghyuck’s eyes. There it is, again.

_Donghyuck sighed but still complied anyway. He walked over to where Mark was sitting which was on the edge of the bed and stood in front of him. Mark placed his hands on Donghyuck’s sides and pulled him close. Mark smirked, head tipped, facing him._

_“I love you.”_

_Donghyuck cupped Mark’s face. “I love you too.”_

“Mark!”

Mark fluttered back into reality as Donghyuck shook his shoulders, worry visible on his eyes. Mark smiled making Donghyuck’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“You know what? It’s nothing.”

“What?!” Donghyuck’s eyebrows furrowed more and Mark laughed. He touched the crease on his forehead and straightened it with his thumbs. Donghyuck slapped his hand away and stared at him. “What did you see?”

Mark wasn’t sure about their future. He still hasn’t figured out what those visions meant to the both of them but he doesn’t want to drown himself thinking about it. He’ll focus on this Donghyuck in front of him. Kneeling and eyebrows still sticked together.

“It was nothing. Nothing to worry about.”

Donghyuck looked at him trying to weigh if he was saying the truth or not. Mark pushed him slightly on the shoulders and got up on his feet. He helped the younger get up on his feet too before smiling at him. “Lunch’s over.”

He wasn’t sure what’s his future would be like but whatever it is, as long as it has Donghyuck in it, he’s happy.


End file.
